Geschichte:Monster Smile/Kapitel 001
Das Dorf Sunny Beach auf Tiger Gin, der südlichsten Insel des Cocoa Archipels. „Du willst mich wohl veräppeln, dreister Lümmel“, knurrte der breitschultrige Mann hinter seinem Tresen, als ein schlaksiger, hellhäutiger Junge mit wilder Afro-Mähne ihm einen mickrigen Fisch als Bezahlung anbot. „Häh? Warum, das ist doch ein Fisch und kein Apfel“, erwiderte der Junge und legte leicht verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich glaub es hackt!“, bellte der Fleischhändler, die Zornesröte im Gesicht stehend. „Nimm diesen Witz von einem Fisch und mach das du Land gewinnst“. „Hey, der Kunde ist König noch nie was davon gehört“, fauchte der Junge und stopfte enttäuschte den Fisch zurück in das chaotische Lockenknäuel auf seinem Kopf. „Wenn du Fleisch willst, dann bezahle auch mit richtigem Geld! Wo kommen wir denn dahin, wenn hier jeder mit so `ner kümmerlichen Sprotte daher käme!“, polterte der Verkäufer unter den amüsierten Blicken der anwesenden Kundschaft. „Das ist mal wieder typisch Beat“, sagte ein ältere Herr zu seinem Nachbarn, der daraufhin nur zustimmend nickte. „Och, Tato wenn er doch unbedingt dieses eine Steak will, dann drück doch mal ein Auge zu“, sagte eine junge Frau, die ebenfalls hinter dem Tresen stand, und legte dem Angesprochene ihre zarte Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist wieder viel zu großzügig, Calliope“, grummelte Tato der Fleischverkäufer. „Wenn er das Fleisch will, muss er auch dafür bezahlen, und basta“. „Ich kann es doch abarbeiten“, schlug Beat freudestrahlend vor, die Augen auf das rote saftige Steak in der Auslage geheftet. „Bist du total von Sinnen! Das letzte Mal als ich dich bei mir etwas abarbeiten ließ, stand danach die Hälfte meines alten Ladens in Flammen“, erinnerte Tato woraufhin die Kunden in lautes Lachen losbrachen. „Jetzt gib ihm doch schon endlich das Fleisch“, rief ein weiterer Mann, der sich lachend den Bauch hielt. „Ahhrg, meinetwegen! Hier, nimm, und jetzt mach die Biege!“ Tato nahm das Steak, wickelte es grob in ein milchiges Papier, und warf es dann dem Jungen zu, der sein Glück auch dieses Mal kaum fassen konnte. „Danke, Tato. Auch wenn du ein fetter Holzwurm bist steckt doch ein guter Kern in dir“, bedankte sich Beat stopfte das eingewickelte Fleisch ebenfalls in den Afro und noch ehe Tato etwas auf die freche Bemerkung erwidern konnte, war der Junge auch schon aus dem Laden. Zur selben Zeit in der Kneipe Bunny Bones, am anderen Ende des Dorfes. „Oh mein Gott, er hat den Kuriositätenjäger mit einem Löffel ausgeschaltet!“, kreischte eine junge Frau, die wie die anderen Gäste des Lokals soeben mit angesehen hatten, wie ein Mann von einem Teelöffel erdolcht wurde. „Wer ist dieser Kerl bloß?“, murmelte der Wirt zitternd. Viele Kuriositätenjäger besuchten auf ihrer Durchreise über den Cocoa Archipel Tiger Gin, da es für seine endlosen Sandstrände und vor allem sein Sonnenblumen-Bier in der ganzen Welt bekannt war. Und es war auch keine Seltenheit, das eben jene Reisenden sich in seinem Lokal dann und wann wilde Schlägereien lieferten. Doch das ein großgewachsener Mann von einem Kind nur mit Hilfe eines Löffels um die Ecke gebracht wurde, war selbst für ihn unbegreiflich. „Hast du gesehen wie er das gemacht hat?“, flüsterte ein Gast einem anderen zu, der sich daraufhin etwas mehr zu ihm herüber lehnte und sagte: „Nein, nicht ganz. Der Typ wollte dem Jungen mit dem Löffel wohl auf den Kopf schlagen, dann ist ihm der Löffel runter gefallen, und im nächsten Augenblick steckte er in seinem Hals.“ „Was hast du getan? Weißt du denn nicht wer das ist?“, brüllte einer der Begleiter des Erdolchten, die Hände vor Schreck über den Kopf gehoben. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann nichts dafür, das war keine Absicht... Ich...“ Doch ehe der Junge seinen Satz beenden konnte, mischte sich der zweite Begleiter ein. „Junge, du musst verrückt sein, ein Kaliber wie Kin Tamanegio zu killen!“ „Ich sage doch, es war keine Absicht, ich...“ doch wieder kam der Junge nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, da ihm dieses Mal der erste Begleiter über den Mund fuhr. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Bursche! Kaidora wird dich eigenhändig auseinander nehmen“. „Warte! Du meinst doch nicht etwa den gefürchteten Kaidora Bronze?“, fragte einer der Gäste mit zittriger Stimme, woraufhin sich der erste Begleiter zu diesem umdrehte und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte: „Doch, von genau dem spreche ich. Wir sind Mitglieder der Red Claw Bande, einer Bande, die zu Kaidoras Allianz gehört, und unser Anführer Kin ist Kaidoras jüngerer Bruder!“ Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, zwei junge Männer im hinteren Teil des Gasthauses tauschten einen kurzen Blick und waren auch schon im selben Moment zur Tür hinaus. „So, und jetzt zu dir, Junge...“ Doch ehe der zweite Begleiter weiter sprechen konnte, machte seinen Kinnlade einen Sturzflug Richtung Holzboden. Der Junge hatte sich wieder an seinen Tisch gesetzt und trank in aller Seelenruhe seinen Orangensaft weiter. Der muss doch total bescheuert sein! Sich einfach hinzusetzen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen, dachte der erste Begleiter, während er den Jungen ungläubig musterte. „Heute gibt es Fleihisch, und das ist sonder gleihich... ich werd das Steak erst grihillen, und dann danach schön chihillen...“, sang Beat vergnügt vor sich hin, als er auf dem Heimweg war. „Schnell, wir müssen sofort von hier verschwinden!“, rief einer von zwei jungen Männern panisch, die Beat entgegen gerannt kamen. „Ja, wenn wir uns beeilen, kriegen wir die letzte Fähre zum Festland!“, erwiderte der andere nicht minder panisch. „Hey, was ist denn los? Warum habt ihr's denn so eilig?“, wollte der Junge mit dem Afrolook wissen. „In der Kneipe da vorne ist ein total starkes Monster“, begann der erste Mann. „Ja, und das hat den jüngeren Bruder von Kaidora getötet! Wenn du schlau bist, dann machst du am besten auch direkt die Biege, Junge!“ „Nee, sorry, ich kann hier nicht weg. Aber euch viel Spaß noch“, sagte Beat, und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ungläubig starrten sich die Männer eine Sekunde lang an, ehe sie erneut die Beine in die Hände nahmen und sich aus dem Staub machten. Hmm, ein total starkes Monster? Ob die damit den weißen Schwai meinen? Ah nee, der hat ja Ladenverbot. Eigentlich will ich mein leckeres Steak ungern warten lassen, aber das klingt so spannend, ich schau mir das Monster mal eben an, überlegte Beat, und schlug prompt die Route zum Bunny Bones ein. Noch immer standen die restlichen Gäste wie angewurzelt da und starrten den Jungen an, der genüsslich seinen Orangensaft schlürfte, und zu dessen Füßen ein toter Mann lag. „Komm, lass uns abhauen, Rablador“, sagte der zweite Begleiter dessen Name Delpu war, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens zu seinem Kumpanen, und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür. „Aber, wir können den Kerl doch nicht einfach entkommen lassen, er hat den Boss gekillt!“, erwiderte Rablador der erste Begleiter und warf seinem Kollegen einen finsteren Blick zu. „Vergiss den Boss! Wenn Kaidora spitzkriegt was mit seinem Bruder passiert ist, werden alle massakriert die sich auf dem Archipel befinden, also lass uns abhauen!“ Rablador nickte und die beiden Kuriositätenjäger eilten zum Ausgang. Haargenau in der selben Sekunde, in der die beiden Red Claws die Flügeltür aufstoßen wollten, trat Beat in das Lokal und starrte sie verwirrt an. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?“, fragte der Junge neugierig mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Wir machen uns vom Acker und was willst du hier?“, entgegnete Rablador mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Na, ich will das Monster sehen“, antwortete Beat, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Das Monster?“, wiederholte der zweite Begleiter und hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue. „Ja, da waren vorhin zwei die meinten, hier wäre ein total starkes Monster und das will ich mir jetzt anschauen“ Beat drängte sich an den beiden Männern vorbei und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch den Gastraum wandern, doch von besagtem Monster war keine Spur zu sehen. Entweder die haben mich reingelegt oder das Monster kann sich unsichtbar machen. Denn, ich sehe hier nur die üblichen Verdächtigen, ein paar unbekannte Fratzen, den jungen mit dem Orangensaft und den Mann der mit einem Löffel im Hals auf dem Boden pennt. Immer diese Schnapsdrosseln. Mittags schon so vollgetankt das die sich einfach irgendwo zum Schlafen hinlegen, dachte Beat und verzog enttäuscht den Mund zu einer Schnute. „Ich möchte gerne zahlen“, rief plötzlich der Junge, doch die Bedienung schaute nur verängstigt zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. „Ähm, das geht heute für Sie auf's Haus“, sagte der Wirt mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln in der Hoffnung nicht auch so zu enden wie der Kuriositätenjäger. „Wow! Das ist aber nett von Ihnen, vielen Dank“, entgegnete der Junge. „Und wegen dieser kleinen Unannehmlichkeit hier, das war, wirklich nicht meine Absicht, so was passiert mir ständig“ „Ähehe kein Problem, beehren Sie uns bald mal wieder“, stammelte der Wirt. „Ja das werde ich, gerne sogar“ meinte der Junge und hob seinen Rucksack vom Boden auf. Er nahm sein Glas und leerten den Rest mit einem Schluck, als er das Glas dann zurück auf den kastanienbraunen Tisch stellte, krachte dieser in sich zusammen. „Oh! Entschuldigung das wollte ich nicht“, sagte der Junge und schlug schuldig die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. „Kein Problem, der Tisch war eh nicht mehr ganz stabil“, beschwichtigte ihn der Wirt in der Hoffnung den unliebsamen Gast endlich aus seiner Kneipe zu bekommen. „Nicht doch, den bezahle ich Ihnen, ist doch das Mindeste wo sie mir doch trotz der Scherereien den Saft spendiert haben“, erklärte der Junge selbstredend und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach seiner Geldbörse. „Das ist echt nicht nötig, gehen Sie ruhig ich hab noch einige Tische im Lager“, sagte der Wirt und versuchte sein Lächeln dabei aufrecht zu erhalten. „Nein, das geht wirklich nicht, ich bezahle Ihnen den Tisch“, erwiderte der Junge vehement und legte einen 5000 Funny Schein auf einen anderen Tisch, der daraufhin ebenfalls zusammenbrach. „Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen“, gab der Besitzer des Bunny Bones zu bedenken und der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen. Der Junge schob sich an Beat und den beiden Kuriositätenjägern vorbei, öffnete einen Flügel der Tür – der sofort aus seiner Verankerung brach – sah sich nochmal kurz zu dem Wirt um und verließ dann endlich das Lokal. Als er draußen war sackten der Wirt und die anderen Anwesenden erleichtert zusammen. Wow, der Junge ist ja irre stark, jetzt versteh ich das mit dem Monster erst. Sieht man ihm ja echt nicht an so eine Power, der ist ja noch dürrer als ich. Ich werde ihm mal folgen und schauen was er jetzt vor hat, bestimmt etwas total cooles, dachte Beat schob sich ebenfalls an den zwei Männern vorbei und folgte dem anderen Jungen mit einigen Metern Abstand. Der Junge hatte aschblondes Haar, trug eine graue Jeans, ein Paar ausgelutschter Schuhe und ein Oberteil, der weltweit bekanntesten Modelinie, One Peace. Das er sich ein solches Kleidungsstück überhaupt leisten konnte, musste entweder daran liegen das er massig Kohle hatte oder schlichtweg ein Dieb war. Denn die Klamotten von One Peace, waren eigentlich nur einer verschwindend geringen Anzahl an Menschen zugänglich, die das nötige Kleingeld besaßen, um sich Kleidung im Wert eines kleinen Hauses mit Garten, leisten zu können. Der blondhaarige Junge ging in Richtung Strand, die Richtung in der auch Beats kleine Strandhütte stand, die ihm sein Opa kurz vor seinem Verschwinden anvertraut hatte. Was will er bloß am Strand? Will er etwa zu Fuß das Meer überqueren, oh Gott kann es sein das er nicht nur mächtig stark ist sondern auch übers Wasser laufen kann!?, überlegte Beat und prompt machte sich eine unheimliche Begeisterung für den Verfolgten in ihm breit. Einige Minuten später, erreichten sie den Strand, der Junge ließe seinen Rucksack in den Sand plumpsen und klaubte in der selben Bewegung, einen Stein vom Boden auf. „Verdammt! Schon wieder ist wegen mir einer abgekratzt“, fauchte der Junge, allem Anschein nach davon überzeugt alleine zu sein, denn Beat hatte sich etwas entfernt in einem Gebüsch zwischen einigen Palmen versteckt. „Langsam wird das echt lästig!“, knurrte der Junge mit den blonden Haaren und den auffallend grünen Augen, weiter ehe er den Stein über die Wasseroberfläche titschen lassen wollte, doch der Stein ging einfach unter. „Ahhrg! Mist ich habe nicht mal genug Glück, um einen blöden Stein titschen zu lassen!“ Wutentbrannt schnappte sich der Junge einen weiteren Stein und warf diesen mit voller Kraft in das türkisfarbene Meer, kurz schien es so, als ob der Stein vorher irgendwo aufgeprallt wäre, doch der Junge bemerkte dies gar nicht. Wow, er versucht bestimmt mit den Steinen einen der Giraffen-Thunfische zu fangen, aber hat er denn keine Angst vor dem weißen Schwai?, grübelte Beat in seinem Versteck. „Ich sollte mir echt einen Ort suchen, an dem mir kein Mensch oder sonst irgendwas zu nahe kommen kann! Ach was redest du da, Naoki, was kannst du denn bitte dafür dass du das Unglück magisch anziehst“, rechtfertigte der Junge sich bei sich selbst in der Hoffnung das zuvor in der Kneipe geschehene zu verdrängen und nicht an seinem Gewissen nagen zu lassen. Naoki, hockte sich neben seinen Rucksack und griff nach einem weiteren Stein, der eine schöne, grauschwarze Marmorierung hatte. Er ließ sich den fast schneeweißen Sand durch die Finger rieseln und gerade als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er die Rückenflosse eines Hais auf sich zu kommen. „Hier, du oller Hai! Schluck das!“, rief der Junge und warf den Stein in Richtung des Fisches, nicht wissend, mit wem er es da zu tun hatte. Cool, er hat einen Stein auf den Schwai geworfen, der muss ja echt ziemlich taff sein sich mit dem anzulegen! Der Junge ist mir echt sympathisch. Nicht nur megastark, sondern auch noch total unerschrocken und Furchtlos, ein echter Held, dachte Beat mit einen bewundernden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der vermeintliche Hai drehte kurz vor dem Strand ab und tauchte unter. Naoki ließ sich in den Sand fallen und blickte gen strahlend blauen Himmel, unter dem sich die Möwen vom Wind treiben ließen und der endloser schien, als jeder Ozean von dem er jemals gehört hatte. Doch dann hörte er ein lautes Grunzen das total schrill klang, und schreckte hoch. Der Hai war zurück gekommen und hatte sich senkrecht aufrichtet. Erst jetzt sah Naoki, das es sich hierbei um keinen gewöhnlichen Hai handelte, sondern um eine Mischung aus Hai und Schwein, einen Schwai. Das Tier hatte den normalen Körperbau eines weißen Hais, dazu den Kopf eines Schweins, mit Rüssel und Segelohren, doch die Augen waren die eines Hais und auch die spitzen rasierklingenscharfen Zähne, waren eindeutig ein Teil des Raubtiers. Vorne und hinten hatte der Schwai Schweinshufen, der Bauch war fast so weiß die Wolken am Himmel und der Rücken des Tiers hatte in etwa die selbe Farbe wie Naokis Hose. Nur das der Rücken und auch das Gesicht des Schwais, mit mehreren Narben überzogen waren. „Verdammt, was ist denn das für ein Vieh!?“, sagte Naoki angsterfüllt als der Schwai langsam auf ihn zu gestapft kam. Da ist ja, der weiße Schwai. Jetzt gibt es bestimmt einen heftigen Fight! Ich hoffe ja, der Kerle hat ein paar ordentliche Wrestling-Moves drauf, dachte der Junge mit der wilden Afro-Mähne voller Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. „Mist was soll ich jetzt machen? War doch klar, das wenn ich den Stein werfe, wieder so was passieren muss“, murmelte Naoki, sich für seine Dummheit innerlich in den Arsch tretend. Der Schwai hatte indessen den Strand erreicht und gab erneut das schrille und furchterregende Grunzen von sich. Er öffnete sein Maul und schob, wie es sich für einen anständigen, weißen Schwai gehörte, die messerscharfen Beißerchen nach vorne. „Oh Gott, der wird mich fressen ich, muss mir schnell was einfallen lassen“, sagte Naoki, während er hastig versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. „Aber hey, der wird an Land mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell sein wie im Wasser, das heißt, ich muss nur schneller laufen als er. Hehehe. Hey! Du Fischstäbchen, komm, ich bin hier!“. Naoki hob die Arme über den Kopf und begann damit dem Tier wie wild zu zuwinken, was den Schwai dazu veranlasste, noch zorniger zu grunzen. Mann, ist der mutig, einen weißen Schwai so zu provozieren, obwohl die zu den schnellsten Landlebewesen der Welt gehören! Die Typ ist kein Held, sondern ein Gott. Beat konnte sich vor Anspannung kaum noch zurückhalten, endlich passiert mal wieder etwas richtig abgefahrenes. Gut, die Insel wurde ständig von Kuriositätenjägern belagert, und manchmal waren die auch ganz lustig, aber meistens trieben die sich immer in der Mauslaus herum, tranken dort Sonnenblumen-Bier oder verprügelten sich, wobei Beat zwar auch schon des öfteren ordentlich mitgemischt hatte. Doch das alles war ein Witz gegen das, was er da gerade beobachtete. Ein Junge, der nicht älter zu sein schien als er selbst, stellte sich dem weißen Schwai in einem Kampf, Mann gegen Schwai. Siegessicher tänzelte Naoki über den Strand und fuchtelte dabei weiterhin wie wild mit den Armen in der Luft. Doch dann stellte sich das Tier auf seine vier kurzen Beine, stieß sich wie eine Rakete vom Boden ab und schoss in einem Affenzahn auf den blonden Jungen zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Naoki den Zähnen des Schwais entkommen, in dem er sich in den Sand warf. Das Tier sauste über ihn hinweg und verbiss sich in einer Palme, die es nur einen Augenblick später durchbiss, als wäre sie ein Streichholz. „Das kann doch nicht sein, wie kann das Vieh an Land mit diesen Stummelbeinchen so schnell sein?“, murmelte Naoki ungläubig und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Beat, der immer noch in seinem Versteck hockte, hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere. Naoki rappelte sich wieder auf und sah dem Schwai dabei direkt in die kleinen schwarzen Augen, die nichts anderes als pure Mordlust ausstrahlten. Der Junge rannte los, doch auf dem losen Untergrund war er langsamer als gewöhnlich, der Schwai folgte den Bewegungen seines Mittagessens und stieß sich dann erneut einem Geschoss gleich vom Boden ab. Naoki warf ein hastigen Blick über die Schulter und sah dabei direkt in den Tiefen und stinkenden Schlund des Raubtiers, ehe er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und mit der Nase im Sand landete. Der Schwai rauschte wieder über ihn hinweg und landete im Wasser, wo er fast augenblicklich abbremste und sich wieder um wandte. Ah ich verstehe, er will den Schwai müde machen mit dem hin und her Gerenne. Super Strategie, den Feind auspowern und dann mit voller Wucht zuschlagen. Der Junge muss ordentlich was auf dem Kasten haben, wenn er sich so schnell, einen solchen Schachzug einfallen lassen kann. Mann, ich will auch so cool sein wie der, dachte Beat nun vollkommen von dem Geschehen vereinnahmt. Der Kampf, den er da beobachtete, versetzte ihn in eine solche Euphorie, das er am liebsten aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen wäre, um dem Junge zu unterstützen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, immerhin war der Typ ja superstark und würde es mit Sicherheit nicht gutheißen, wenn sich jemand einfach so in seinen Kampf einmischte. Der weiße Schwai stapfte laut grunzend aus dem Wasser, die Reißzähne gefletscht, die kleinen, runden Augen auf ihr Ziel gerichtet. Langsam hob Naoki den Kopf und spuckte erst einmal eine ganze Ladung Sand aus, den er bei seiner Bruchlandung in den Mund bekommen hatte. Er hörte das grausige Getöse des Tieres, welches auf ihn zu kam, und hievte sich wieder auf die Beine. Der Schwai ließ sich wieder auf alle Viere sinken, und stieß sich nur einen Wimpernschlag später vom Boden ab. Naoki hechtete mit einen Sprung zur Seite, während das gefährliche Raubtier rechts an ihm vorbei zischte und einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Sand landete. Der Junge sah sich nach dem Schwai um und nutzte dann den Abstand zwischen ihnen, um sich in den Büschen zwischen einigen Palmen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es gelang Naoki gerade so, sich mit einem weiteren waghalsigen Sprung aus der Flugbahn des Tieres zu retten, ehe er von dessen Zähnen erwischt wurde. Erleichtert atmete Naoki aus und wischte sich den kalten Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Hätte er vorher gewusst, das dieses Tier auch an Land so unheimlich schnell war, hätte er es mit Sicherheit nicht auch noch provoziert. Aber es wäre ja auch zu komisch gewesen, wenn er mal kein Pech gehabt hätte. Naoki hockte sich hinter einen Busch, an dem blaue, stachelige Beeren wuchsen, und versuchte von diesem Versteck aus, den Schwai zu beobachten. Dieser stelzte über den Strand und hielt mit wachsamen Augen Ausschau nach seiner Beute. „Krasses Vieh, oder?“, sagte Beat, der direkt neben Naoki hockte und deutet mit einem Nicken auf den Raubfisch. „Ja total, hätte nicht gedacht das der auch an Land so schnell ist“, erwiderte Naoki, und erst da fiel bei der Groschen. „Moment mal, wer bist du und was machst du hier bitteschön?“ „Na, ich schau mir den Kampf an“. Beat sah Naoki so an, als wäre seine Anwesenheit doch wohl vollkommen offensichtlich. „Welchen Kampf, bitte?“, fauchte Naoki, und starrte den jungen mit dem Lockengestrüpp auf dem Kopf fragend an. „Na, deinen. Wie du gegen den weißen Schwai kämpfst“, erklärte Beat kurz und bündig, woraufhin Naoki sich fassungslos an den Kopf fasste. Ist der bekloppt? Ich wollte doch nicht gegen diese Bestie kämpfen! „Und du hast die ganze Zeit hier im Gebüsch gehockt, während dieses Vieh mir an den Kragen wollte? Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?“, zischte Naoki, und packte den anderen Jungen an den Schultern. „Na, ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nur müde machen und dann zuschlagen“, begann Beat seinen Satz. „So wie bei dem Typ in der Kneipe“ „Das war doch einen vollkommen andere Situation!“, grummelte Naoki, und ließ wieder von Beat ab. „Ach so, weil du keinen Löffel dabei hast? Warte, ich hab hier einen“, sagte Beat, steckte beide Hände in seinen Afro und begann wie wild darin zu wühlen. Will der mich verarschen, oder hat der einfach nur eine dicke Schraube locker?, überlegte Naoki, während er Beat mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. „Ah, hier ist er ja“, meinte Beat, und hielt dem blondhaarige Jungen einen rostigen und leicht verbogenen Teelöffel hin. „Vielen Dank, damit wird’s sicher gehen“, fauchte Naoki, und riss Beat das Besteckteil aus der Hand. „Echt, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, das wenn er zu verrostet ist, du ihn vielleicht nicht mehr gebrauchen könntest“, gab Beat erleichtert zu, und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich könnte dieses Monster mit einem Löffel um die Ecke bringen?“, fragte Naoki, doch Beat nickte nur bejahend. Bei Gott, der Kerl ist ja noch dümmer als jeder Sack Reis, aber hey, vielleicht kann ich das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen, überlegte Naoki, und grinste in sich hinein. „Stimmt, ich könnte ihn mit dem Löffel umbringen, aber wie sieht's mit dir aus? Kannst du das auch, oder bist du ein feiger Schlaffi?“ Naoki sah Beat mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, und hielt ihm dann den Löffel vor die Nase. „Na klar kann ich das, gib her“, meinte Beat, nahm den Teelöffel wieder an sich und trat aus dem Busch. Hahaha, das war ja leichter als gedacht. Jetzt werde ich mich hier schön verstecken, bis sich dieses Vieh mit dem armen Irren den Wanst vollgeschlagen hat, und danach mach ich ganz in Ruhe die Biege, dachte Naoki, und duckte sich etwas tiefer hinter das Gebüsch. Beat ging einige Schritte auf den Schwai zu, ehe er noch mal zu Naoki in dem Gebüsch sah und diesem zu nickte. „Los, schnapp ihn dir, Tiger“, rief Naoki, sprang kurz hervor und schwand dann auch direkt wieder in seinem eigentlich nicht sonderlich sicheren Versteck. Pah! Was der kann, kann ich doch schon lange. Opa wird zwar nicht erfreut darüber sein, wenn ich ein Tier ohne jeden Grund vermöbel, aber hier geht es um meine Ehre, um meine Ehre als Löffel-Kämpfer. Das wird er schon verstehen, überlegte Beat, und nahm dann eine Kampfhaltung ein. „Der macht das wirklich, ich fasse es nicht“, murmelte Naoki, und konnte sich ein erleichtertes Glucksen nicht verkneifen. „So, komm schon, du Brathering“, rief Beat, woraufhin sich der Schwai vom Boden abstieß und auf ihn zu geschossen kam. Der Junge mit dem Afrolook zückte den Teelöffel wie ein Schwert und stürmte dann ebenfalls auf das Tier zu. Der Schwai öffnete sein gewaltiges Maul, und Beat rammte ihm mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung den Löffel in den Gaumen und rollte sich dann ebenso schnell unter dem Fisch hinweg. „Er hat... Er hat ihn tatsächlich erwischt!“, stammelte Naoki ungläubig, und hielt sich die Kinnlade, ehe diese auf den sandigen Boden krachen konnte. „Hahaha, hast du das gesehen? Ich hab ihn erwischt!“, rief Beat, und wandte sich an Naoki, der seinen Kopf aus dem Gebüsch streckte und bewundernd applaudierte. Das Meerestier spuckte den Löffel aus, und grunze aus voller Kehle. Es stieß sich vom Boden ab und schoss mit noch höhere Geschwindigkeit als zuvor auf Beat zu. „Hey, pass auf. Er kommt zurück!“, schrie Naoki, doch Beat lächelte nur. „Du hast noch nicht genug. Na dann komm, ich hab keine Angst vor dir, du Fischstäbchen. Titan Punch“, rief Beat, holte mit der Faust aus, und gerade als er sie nach vorne führte, um dem Schwai damit einen Schlag zu verpassen, wuchs diese auf die Größe eines Kleinwagens und traf das Tier mit voller Wucht mitten in das Schweinsgesicht. Der Schwai grunzte leise, und wurde dann von der Kraft des Schlags so weit aufs Meer hinaus geschleudert, das man ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Unfassbar!“, staunte Naoki, stockte dann aber und trat aus dem Gebüsch. „Das war echt cool, wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Naoki als er bei Beat angelangt war, der dem Schwai immer noch nachsah. „Och das, ein kleiner Trick von mir. Aber hast du gesehen, wie weit der geflogen ist?“, entgegnete Beat begeistert und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippe. Der Typ ist so monströs stark, und trotzdem die ganze Zeit über nur am Lächeln! Selbst als er dem Schwai gegenüberstand hat er gelächelt, echt heftig die Type, dachte Naoki, und ging dann zu seinem Rucksack. „Ich heiße übrigens Beat“, meinte der Junge mit der wilden schwarzen Lockenpracht, und reichte dem anderen Jungen die Hand. „Freut mich. Ich heiße Naoki“, der Blondhaarige nahm die Hand entgegen, und schüttelte diese. „Und was machst du hier so, also außer Leute mit Löffeln zu attackieren?“, fragte Beat geradeheraus, und bohrte sich dabei mit dem kleinen Finger in der Nase. „Ich hab ihn nicht attackiert, das war der Fluch unter dem ich leide“, erwiderte Naoki, und schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Dein Fluch?“, wiederholte Beat verwirrt, und legte den Kopf schief. „Ja ich werde vom Pech verfolgt. Und egal was ich auch mache und egal wer mir etwas böses will oder wen ich berühre, dem geschieht ein Unglück“, erklärte Naoki ehrfürchtig. „Buhahahaha, von so einem dummen Fluch hab ich ja noch nie gehört“, sagte Beat, und schlug sich vor Lachen auf den Oberschenkel. „Hey, du solltest nicht darüber lachen, das ist wirklich eine extremst ernste Sache“, fauchte Naoki. „Wenn du willst, beweise ich's dir“. „Ja, das will ich sehen“, meine Beat, und kringelte sich beinahe vor Lachen. „Gut, dann wirf diesen Felsen dahinten auf mich“, sagte Naoki entschlossen, Siehe oben. Komma. und Beat ging ohne zu zögern zu einem größeren Felsen, der neben dem lag, auf den Naoki eigentlich gedeutet hatte. „Was denn, wenn, dann will ich's auch richtig machen“, sagte Beat nur, als Naoki ihm ein finsteren Blick zu warf. „Aber warte, lass uns ein Stück da rüber gehen, nicht das aus Versehen mein Haus getroffen wird.“ Beat und Naoki entfernten sich einige Meter von der kleinen Strandhütte, in der Beat wohnte, und dann hob er mit aller Kraft den Felsbrocken an und warf ihn auf Naoki. Der Fels flog über den Kopf des Jungen hinweg und knallte gegen ein Palme, die sich fast bis auf den Boden bog, und dann den Fels zurück auf Beat schleuderte. Der Junge mit dem Afro duckte sich schnell unter dem Geschoss weg und sah dann, wie dieses gegen eine weiter Palme knallte, diese sich ebenfalls fast bis zum Sandboden durchbog, und den Fels dann auf sein Haus schleuderte. „Waaaah mein Haus“, rief Beat, als der Felsbrocken oben auf dem mit Stroh bedeckten Dach liegen blieb. „Siehst du, ich hab's dir ja gesagt“, meinte Naoki, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber das Haus steht ja noch, zum Glück“, meinte Beat erleichtert, und näherte sich der kleinen Strandhütte. „Stimmt, das scheint wirklich stabiler zu sein als es ausschaut“, sagte Naoki anerkennend, ging zu einem der Holzpfähle, auf denen die Hütte stand, und klopfte prüfend dagegen. In genau dem Moment, als Naoki seine Hand von dem Holz nahm, brach das Haus unter lautem Gepolter in sich zusammen. „Uppsala“, murmelte Naoki, und drehte sich langsam zu Beat um, der nur mit weit auf gerissenen Augen auf die Trümmer seiner Strandhütte starrte. „Yeah! Endlich ich bin frei!Jjuhuhuhu!“, brüllte Beat, und machte vor Freude einen Luftsprung. Also so eine Reaktion hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, dachte Naoki und sah den auf und ab springenden Junge nur verwirrt an. „Du bist nicht wütend, das deine Hütte kaputt gegangen ist?“, fragte Naoki. Doch Beat schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Jetzt kann ich endlich von hier verduften.“ „Von hier verduften?“, wiederholte Naoki, und Beat nickte breit grinsend. „Ich musste meinem Opa kurz bevor er zu seiner Reise aufgebrochen ist versprechen, auf der Insel zu bleiben und auf das Haus aufzupassen. Aber jetzt gibt es kein Haus mehr und damit auch kein Versprechen, das ich brechen könnte. Also kann endlich hingehen, wohin ich will“. Der will mir erzählen, er wäre nur hier geblieben, weil er seinem Opa versprochen hat auf die olle Strohhütte aufzupassen?! Entweder ist der noch dümmer als ich dachte, oder aber der ehrlichste Mensch, den ich je gesehen habe, dachte Naoki, und musterte Beat erneut. „Aber wohin willst du denn jetzt gehen?“, fragte Naoki nach einer Weile, während er Beat dabei zusah, wie dieser in den Trümmern nach irgendwas zu suchen schien. „Na dahin, wo das Big Q ist, natürlich“, antwortet Beat, „Ah, da ist er ja!“, rief er, und zog einen Rucksack unter einigen Brettern hervor, der wohl schon für den Fall der Fälle gepackt worden war. „Das Big Q?! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich an so ein Ammenmärchen?“, wollte Naoki wissen, und sah Beat direkt in die Augen. „Doch natürlich, mein Opa hat mir gesagt das es irgendwo da draußen ist. Und ich werde es finden, immer hin bin ich Kuriositätenjäger“ erklärte Beat, und schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Niemand außer dem legendären Rio Silver hat das Big Q jemals gefunden“, gab Naoki zu bedenken, doch Beat winkte ihn nur mit der Hand ab. „Mein Opa hat gesagt, dass es das Big Q wirklich gibt, und wenn mein Opa das sagt, muss es stimmen“, sagte Beat, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Funken Zweifel in der Stimme. „Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mitkommen“, fügte Beat hinzu, und lächelte Naoki an. „Hm, also als Kuriositätenjäger hab ich mich bis jetzt noch nicht versucht. Und so viel wie ich gehört habe, soll das auch ziemlich gefährlich sein“, antwortet Naoki zögerlich. „Na und, genau das ist doch der Reiz bei der Jagd nach Kuriositäten. Die unbekannten Gefahren, die hinter jeder Ecke auf einen lauern, die tollen Orte, die man sich nicht mal in seinen Träumen vorstellen kann, und dies grenzenlose Freiheit, die sonst keiner auf der Welt hat“, meinte Beat, und hielt Naoki die Hand hin. „Lass uns eine Kuriositätenjäger-Bande gründen und die ganze Welt nach den seltsamsten Verrücktheiten absuchen, bis uns unser Weg eines Tages zum Big Q führt!“ [Irgendwie hat er Recht. Und wenn ich mit ihm gehe, laufe ich bestimmt nicht Gefahr jemanden zu treffen, der mich oder meine Familie kennt. Und der Kerl ist irre stark! Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, überlasse ich das Kämpfen einfach ihm, überlegte Naoki, und schlug dann in Beats Hand ein. „Okay, lass und gehen!“